


Nobody

by hattoriSei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Poetry - Freeform, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattoriSei/pseuds/hattoriSei





	Nobody

it started wwith one

it wwas a friend a a friend

but it still hurt

because i thought that she had been a real friend

but she wwasnt

she nevver had been

i thought it wwas ovver

but it wwas just the beginning

next wwas those id pushed awway a bit in pursuin my neww interest

one by one they left my side, driftin awway like pieces a wwood

until all i had left wwas my moirail

the one i stuck by

the one i protected

the one i lovved

but then i wwas alone

she shunned me too

she left me

an that wwas it

i had nobody

nobody

no

body

an soon neither did they


End file.
